Answers and More Missed Calls
by newyorkcitydreaming
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. Leonard isn't dead so why wasn't he answering Sara's calls, and why did he finally call her back? Follow up to "It's Me Again"


Wherever ... whenever ... he was, it was cold. Although he had heard a few voices, he had seen exactly one person since the Oculus blew up. He moved so quickly that at first Leonard thought it was Barry Allen, but it turned out that he couldn't have been more wrong.

The speedster, Eobard Thawne, did not like to be compared to Barry Allen; something Leonard found out the hard way. It was Thawne who had ripped Leonard from the timeline as the Oculus exploded, and he hadn't let Leonard forget that. He had said on multiple occasions that Leonard owned him his life. It was as if he had an option to leave, but Leonard knew, deep down, he was nothing more than a prisoner.

After a week in the same room day in and day out, Leonard was taken into a lab and was strapped to a table. He could only just make out the words that were being said, but from what he could understand, Thawne was going to recondition him. He was going to make him forget about his time on the Waverider and set him on a new path.

As the machine was turned on, Leonard felt a slight buzz in his left boot and remembered his phone. There was nothing he could do about it at that moment, so he closed his eyes and remembered his team. Ray, Jax, Stein, Rip, Kendra, Carter, Mick, Sara, if he could hold on to those memories maybe, just maybe he could get through this.

He woke up back in the room he had been in originally and remembered his phone. Leonard pulled it out and saw that he had no reception, but he did have a message that had come through. It was from Sara. He turned the sound down, low enough that it wouldn't be heard from outside the room and then raised the phone to his ear to listen to the voicemail she had left.

Hearing her voice made everything worthwhile. She had got Mick out and the team had survived, only problem was, they thought he was dead. Sara sounded different to how he remembered her, almost as if she was lost and then he heard the words, _Laurel's dead._ Leonard felt his heart drop, he knew how much Sara loved her sister and how much this would be killing her. It was killing him that he couldn't be with her because he knew it would be the same for him if Lisa died.

The message ended and Leonard pressed play again, there was something about hearing her voice that gave him hope that someday he would get back to her.

Three days passed alone in that room, and then morning came on the fourth day and once more Leonard was taken back to the lab. They asked him a series of questions, the same ones that they had previously asked, then they hooked him back up to the machine.

Someone spoke to him as the machine shocked his body, again and again. Leonard willed himself not to scream at the pain, instead he bit his lower lip and held it in. He thought about Mick and all the jobs they had pulled off together. He thought about how they had taken the jump ship out and made Jax come with them. Leonard held onto the memories as the reconditioning continued and wondered if he'd ever see his team again.

When the machine had been switched off, Eobard asked him the same questions and Leonard could tell he was annoyed when he gave the same answers.

Back in the room, Leonard walked over to the bed as the door was slammed behind him. He sat down and pulled his phone out of his shoe to listen to Sara's message again. He noticed that there were two new messages, his heart beat faster in his chest as he raised the phone to his ear and listened to the messages Sara had left.

He listened as she spoke about a new team member and how Mick had basically saved them all after being scattered through time. 'Now who is the hero,' Leonard thought as he continued to listen. Sara sounded happier than she had in the last message, and that made Leonard smile for a moment before her next message started playing.

" _I wish you were here, there is so much I want to tell you but I also know that it wouldn't be the same just telling you, I want you here to make snarky comments at Ray, and keep Mick in line, and to play cards with me, and it's stupid, but I just want you here to look at me in that way that you used to, I just miss you."_

The call ended abruptly and Leonard lay back onto the bed feeling as if he would be able to ease her pain if he could only be with her.

As the weeks went on his days became the same, confined to the room or down at the lab. He had been trying to come up with a plan, a plan to break out, but that was easier said than done when he was being held captive by a speedster.

He was sure that his phone should have died by this point, and all he could put it down to was that somehow when he was being shocked because he had the phone on him, it was being charged at the same time.

Leonard lived for the moments he would receive new messages from Sara. She was keeping him up to date on everything that team was doing, without realizing because she thought he was dead.

As Sara's voice came down the line in a new message, Leonard could hear her falling apart. Her words cut straight to his heart as he heard her say that she hated him for being gone. The tears that he knew she was crying as she recorded her message, he could picture her wiping away angrily as he heard the words _you were supposed to be here._

When Leonard met Damien Darhk in the lab with Thawne the week after Sara's tearful message he knew he had to do something; something to help her take out the man who killed her sister. That's the moment he came up with a plan.

The messages seemed to slow but that didn't stop Leonard from going through with his plan. Every time he was asked the series of questions in the lab, he started to change his answers, letting both Darhk and Thawne think that the reconditioning was working.

It was when he had finally convinced them that he was on their side, and he was no longer confined to the room, that Sara's next message came through.

Leonard made sure he was alone as he listened to the message. His heart sunk at the sound of Sara's voice. It was so broken, almost as if she was giving up the fight. He could hear her crying and then he heard the words he never wanted to hear.

 _"I need to let you go. I need to stop calling and leaving messages that you are never going to hear. I need to move on. I need to stop falling apart every time I think about you, and us, and what we could have been. I miss you, but it's time that I say goodbye. We could have been so much Leonard Snart, but now all I'll ever have is memories of what we were and thoughts of what we could have been. So I guess this is goodbye, I'll always remember you."_

He was about to call her back when the sound of feet caused him to have to store his phone fast. Tomorrow, he would call her.

"You've reached Sara, I'm probably avoiding your call, leave it at the beep."

"When I didn't answer it wasn't because I didn't want to, I couldn't answer. I was, am being held by a speedster, Eobard Thawne, and Damien Darhk is here. They think they've reconditioned me Sara but I'm still me and when I find a way to get to you, I will. They have a timeship of their own, I don't know how they where or how they got it. We seem to be moving a lot. I'm sure it's so nobody can tail them. I'll call again when I can."

"Sara, I have no idea if you are getting these or not, I hope you are. We have time travelled again since my last message. We're in London 1960, I'm not sure why but if Darhk and Thawne wanted to be here, the reason can't be a good one. I can only leave or receive messages while inside the ship. I wish I knew where you were."

"1908 Paris."

"1896 Australia."

"1952 New York. Sara, please let me know you are alright, I'm a little worried Mick has blown up the Waverider, but I figure I would have heard about that somehow. I'm not sure how long we are going to be here for but if there is any chance that you get this before we leave...well maybe taking out Darhk will save Laurel."

"Hurry up Blondie, we've got to go!" Mick yelled as he passed by Sara's room.

"I know, I'll be right there," she yelled back as she opened up the wall safe and pulled out her phone from it's place on the charger.

"You alright?" Jax asked, appearing in the doorway as Sara looked up from her phone.

"MICK!" she yelled running from the room. "We have a problem!"


End file.
